


Stuck in a Moment

by Lothiriel84



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony couldn't help thinking they should be spending their time doing something – different. </p><p>Episode tag to 10x01. Beware of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trapped challenge on fan flashworks.

Even though they were trapped inside an elevator without any idea whether their colleagues were still alive, Tony couldn't help thinking they should be spending their time doing something – different – than just sitting there waiting for someone to get them out.

His feelings for Ziva had been running deep for years now, and their recent brush with death only sought to bring them to the surface. He was toying with the idea of gathering his courage and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, when their rescuers finally found them.

Abby's rambling immediately brought them back to the real world.


End file.
